


Of All the Stars in the Sky, You're My Favorite

by DocGrey



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Set in season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocGrey/pseuds/DocGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Volleyball watch the stars after Felix lies to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All the Stars in the Sky, You're My Favorite

"Hey."

Volleyball's voice broke the silence between them. Jensen jumped. She had almost forgotten she wasn't alone. Usually when she was sitting on the roof of the Rebel's cave, she was alone as she stared into the vast, unpolluted sky. But tonight she couldn't bear being alone. Not after Captain Simmons died trying to save his friends.

"Yeah?" Jensen glanced over to Volleyball, who was still staring up at the stars, her eyes slightly glassy.

"Do you..." Volleyball's voice caught in her throat, forcing her to try again. "Do you ever wonder why we're here?"

"Yeah," Jensen responded softly, her breath coming out slightly wheezy. The unfiltered air on Chorus had always affected her asthma and this night was no different from any other. "If there really was a God, why would he do this to us? I mean, isn't he supposed to love us? Does he want the Feds to win?" She looked back up to the stars and blinked quickly to clear away the haze that had covered her vision.

Volleyball continued to stare up at the sparkling stars. "I meant why are we still here on this stupid planet. As far as I'm concerned, God might as well have forgotten all of us. It seems like everyone else certainly has."

"Kimball says that they'll eventually find us," Jensen whispered, repeating the hopeful words that she heard so often.

Volleyball finally turned to face her. Her expression was hard, but her voice was quiet. "Kimball was saying that to make everyone feel better. The UNSC has abandoned us. I don't think they're even going to remember the small colony that they put on this rock years ago."

Jensen bit down on her bottom lip. "I know."

Both girls lapsed into silence as they watched the night sky. Chorus' moons stood proudly in the center of the sky, as if they were protecting the Rebel's base. Jensen started to count each tiny point of light that she could see, but gave up once she reached the hundreds and forgot which stars she had already counted. A thought had occurred to her while she was counting, but she didn't know if Volleyball would laugh at her or not.

Eventually, she gathered the courage to speak up. "Do you think Captain Simmons was proud of me?" She kept looking up, just in case she was laughed at.

To her surprise, Volleyball laid a hand over where hers was resting in her lap. Jensen glanced down to see Volleyball staring at her with a sad smile. "I know he was proud of you."

Something about Volleyball's expression caught Jensen interest. Just when she was about to open her mouth to ask what was wrong, Volleyball leaned over and pressed her lips against Jensen's.

Jensen started in surprise. She had never been kissed before. She had dreamed about kissing her teammate like this, but could have never imagined that it would actually happen. Volleyball's lips were smooth and moved against her naturally. Jensen tried not to feel self conscience about her chapped lips and lack of experience.

When the two girls finally separated, Jensen's cheeks turned bright pink as Volleyball smiled. "I'm proud of you, too."

A happy feeling swelled in Jensen's chest, mixing with the grief that was already there. Instead of fighting it, Jensen let the emotions wash over her as Volleyball pulled her closer. The two of them stayed there the entire night, watching the sky and remembering their heroes.


End file.
